100 words
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Done for the 100 theme challenge located on Livejournal: 100 single words, 1 ones-shots based on said word. Theme- Tetra/Link.
1. beginnings

Yet another day, yet another writing challenge discovered on the internet. Oye ve. So this one entails, a chart of 100 words and a drabble for each all coinciding with one theme be it a couple, fandom in general, or topic. If anyone is interested in the table I'll post a link but for now, take a look!

Fandom-Windwaker- Tetra/Link

* * *

Theme-Beginnings

Every relationship between a hero and his lady love had its beginnings, most involved the oh so typical love at first sight, the butterflies in the stomach, the heat coursing up one's cheeks, in rare cases, in a fit of passion sometimes, the first of many affectionate kisses, and even in other sometimes the sweeping of his lady love off her feet and behind closed doors the physical consummation of love sworn to be eternal.

Which is why, in this mindset, Link began to believe all the other heroes had been cheated in their lifetimes. After all, his meeting with his lady didn't begin in such a boring fashion. Oh no.

It wasn't every day, that a hero, let alone any man, literally had such an amazing creature fall from the skies onto his very head.

She had quite literally turned his world upside down at their very first meeting, there had been no boorish eyelash fluttering, and sweet words, there were no dancing stomachs, and sickly sweet smiles.

No, instead a curse had come from his mouth and one had shot back from hers, and passionate hushed whispers were replaced by a loud screaming match and snark insults flailed at his and her head and any supposed heat that they may have felt were only the intense heat of anger coursing through their bloodstreams.

Ah it wasn't the most common of beginnings but…

Those weren't very fun now were they?


	2. middles

* * *

Theme- Middles

" What are you doing." Her voice was low and threatening, he debated letting go for his own well being but then decided it was simply too delicious a moment to give up so easily. He breathed in the salty sea scent that wafted from her skin naturally, and rested his head on her shoulder.

" I asked you a question." She hissed viciously.

" And I chose not to answer. Now shush and watch the dolphins."

She huffed, " Why they're nothing special." She mumbled. He hugged her tighter around the middle, she fought the ensuing blush that threatened to creep into her cheeks. " L-Link." She sputtered. " Now what are you doing."

" I said watch the dolphins." He murmured in her ear.

There was a silence between them, the only sound being her own breathing and the waves around the ship. The playful little animals bounded and jumped around the ship, they were delightful creatures she acceded though she'd never tell him that, his arms were still wrapped around her waist, and she could feel the curious stares of the crew looking at them. She gripped the rail and finally hissed,

" Give me one reason I shouldn't make you walk the plank right now."

She could feel his smirk, she shivered," Because those little dolphins would save me and you'd still have to put up with me, you can't get rid of me that easily."

" You have a lot of nerve. It's the middle of the bloody afternoon!" She hissed.

" And?" He drawled.

" Link. Let. Go."

He grunted. " Why- Should-I" He mocked her.

" Because if you don't I'm going to feed you to gyorgs and we'll see if your little dolphin friends save you then."

" Hmm… lets see… a few minutes of pain before the blissful end or the agonizing pain of having to have had released you when clearly I didn't want too... hmm... I'l take the gyorgs Princess." He grinnd a wide toothed grin, and rested his face in her hair again.

She blushed heavily this time, " Y-you're an idiot Link." " You'd rather be in the middle of a gyorg frenzy then….simply unwind your hands from around my middle area and go about your business."

" Yep."

She sighed and finally leaned into him, " Well seeing as I'm not explaining your gruesome death to Aryll I guess we're stuck like this huh."

He smiled and kissed her hair. " Just watch the dolphins Tetra… just enjoy the moment…."

" The moment?" She murmured.

" See look at that I think thats a little baby one over there." He pointed exciteedly.

" Thats a flying fish Link..."

"Oh... I knew that..."

" See look, there's the baby right there, with its mother, you'll never see them too far from them you know and see I bet that's the leader and-." She shook her head as shesaid this.

Only Link of Outset island could seriously make Captain Tetra of the Regalia drop everything in the middle of the afternoon to watch a bunch of measly dolphins.


	3. ends

**Theme- ends

* * *

**

He flinched and she smirked.

" Isn't it ironic hero…" She cooed, the silver edge of the dagger reflecting his aghast face. " Did you ever think…. This would be your end?"

He gulped and backed away, feeling wall blocking his escape, "N-now Tetra… there's no need to be…um… violent."

She smirked wider, " Oh but hero… its so much fun… " She sauntered closer to him, he felt a cold sweat break out on his skin, and her smirk which seemed so incredibly sinister before now took on a genuine devilish quality. " Any last words darling?"

" Uh…. "

She giggled, " Ah heroes always make the finest of ends. It won't be too messy I hope."

His eyes widened, " You wouldn't." He said, truly scared now, she got even closer, he caught his breath and she pounced.

" NO!" He bellowed. She laughed evilly and went for the kill.

" TETRA COME ON I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!?"

She couldn't stop laughing, " Heh. Checkmate."

He stared at the board his head shaking in disbelief.

" You…you…" he stuttered.

She rested her chin on her hands and grinned up at him." I warned ya Link."

" You cheater." He snarled.

She rolled her eyes, " Oh honestly Link. Shouldn't heroes make better ends than this. Stop being such a sore loser."

He glared at the pieces and slammed them back into starting position. " Again." He demanded.

* * *


	4. insides

**4- Insides**

* * *

" Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew."

" Aw come on sweetie its not that bad. C'mere and gimme a hug." He outstretched his arms.

She backed away, " Oh no. You're not touching me until you get that gunk off you!"

He grinned deviously. Then side stepped blocking her escape.

" What happened to _for better or for worse_, hmm?" She squirmed away from him giggling now however despite herself.

" I highly doubt that octo insides were the thing that came to mind when the writer of those vows wrote them."

He glowered, and whipped a chunk of octo meat off his hair into her face.

" Aye and I see now what a supportive wife I got, you know you could be nice and clean your husband up seeing as he got all messy trying to save your _precious_ ship."

She rolled her eyes and walked away, but then called over her shoulder, " Listen you go clean up and then I'll show you just how _supportive _I can be." She sauntered down deck.

Link blinked, then bounded for the nearest shower.


	5. outsides

**Theme-Outsides

* * *

**

It didn't seem the most orthodox of pairings.

On the outside, actually it looked like a disaster waiting to be happen.

One sweet natured somewhat impulsive young man (it must be said) always seen in green and always ready with a compliment or kind word.

Then a pretty, but brash, and sometimes ill natured young woman who would soon as stab a person as look at them. (Or so the fearful rumors said)

Yet still, to the shock (Not to mention the irate jealousy) of many young women, the young man seemed to look past the undeniable flaws of the woman and concentrate on as of yet still invisible good qualities he persistently claimed existed.

She on the other hand, outwardly at least, never seemed to notice his efforts, and as outsides were concerned, everyone saw her only as an ungrateful and over all terrible person who in no way deserved all the attention she got from the Hero of the Winds!

Nope. No sirree!

And besides!

She wasn' even _**THAT**_ pretty! There were so much more beautiful young ladies in the sea!

What the hell did he see in her!?

" You know they have a good point." She murmured quietly, pretending not to listen to the scathing gossip being hissed just behind her back. He stared at her and rolled his eyes, " What do you see in me? I treat you like dirt sometimes and you know it." She continued.

" Because Tetra, outsides count somewhat, I'll admit, you don't treat me as nice as you could sometimes… but-." He took hold of her hand and rubbed it gently, " I didn't fall for that, I fell for the gentle kind and noble girl on the inside that you continually keep hidden from the world for some Din knows what reason." He smirked. " Not to mention she's a hell of a kisser." He finished smugly.

She blushed, and then smacked him on the head. " Don't be going all soft on me hero." She snapped, red faced.

He rubbed it and sighed. " Yes my love."


	6. hours

**Theme- Hours

* * *

**

She twirled a strand of hair in her fingers and looked annoyed out the porthole.

No sign of him.

Honestly how long did a bloody scouting trip take? A few hours? Not nearly… she looked at her hourglass and saw it was nearly empty again, with a sigh she flipped it for the sixth time today.

Six hours. He'd been gone for six hours. It just seemed a bit strange, he'd usually at least check in with her by now.

Oh how she'd have his head when he came back.

She hugged her arms and watched her candle flicker down the last part of its wax, she sighed and took out another candle out replacing the old one, and she also turned on the oil lamp in her room.

It'd be a long night…

She took out another scroll and began reading.

------

He sighed in annoyance and kicked open the door, and began the weary trek to his wonderful bed, nothing else would be better, that damn moblin horde, of all the times to be ambushed, he hissed in pain as he picked out dirt from his open wound.

Damned creatures! He Kicked his boots off and carried them with him, when a light caught his eye, who on earth would be up at this hour?

Curious and also a bit hungry, he noticed the light was near the galley he followed it, she was asleep at her desk, the oil lamp at its last drops, and she was usually so stingy with the expensive fuel, the scroll in her hands was hanging listlessly, it was going to fall any minute now.

He smiled, and shook his head, he scooped her up, deciding his snack was going to have to wait, she stirred and looked at him with half asleep eyes.

" Where have you been?" She groggily demanded.

" Why aren't you in bed." He chided. " Were you waiting for me?"

She nodded, too sleepy to do her usual defensive denials, she'd always wait up for him, something about knowing he was on the ship along with her made her feel better.

He laid her down gently in her bed, " I'll give you a full debriefing tomorrow now sleep." He ordered gently.

She grasped his arm, and he sighed and laid down with her, she was snoring quietly almost instantly, he debated for a moment whether to go and get his well deserved snack, but almost immediately his own eyes had grown heavy and before he knew it he was snoring too.


	7. days

**Theme- Days

* * *

**

He stared at the sky wolefully.

A little chime in his ears made him turn around and he was met with a familiar yellow ball of light.

" Ciela?"

" You should sleep Link, you have a big day tomorrow."

" Yeah I know."

The little fairy stared at him. " Something wrong?"

" What do you think." He snapped.

" Sorry." The llittle ball rested on his shoulder in what he assumed must have been some sort of fairy hug. "

" It's not your fault Ciela its…. how long have we been on this quest."

Ciela paused. " I don't know."

" Exactly nineteen days." He murmured.

" Nineteen that little amount of time?"

" Little?" he snapped. " Nineteen days Tetra's been missing, that's way too long!" " You know how much can happen in nineteen days, what kind of torture or pain someone can inflict on a single person!"

The little fairy shook her head silently.

" Who knows what they're doing to her…"

" Link… you've only just started, once you get the final spirit-."

" IT SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN ME THIS LONG!" " She's been waiting for me to help her for more than three weeks! I-… what if she's not…"

" You can't think that Link…"

He was silent. " I gotta help her Ciela… I just gotta…"

" You will Link… even if it take you a few more days…"

He was silent. A few more days. Just.. a few more days.

" Just a few more Link and then everything will be fine... I'm sure Tetra's just fine."


	8. Weeks

**Theme- weeks**

* * *

" A few weeks huh?"

" Yeah."

" Why?"

" Cause I'm homesick."

" What exactly does a few weeks means exactly."

"… Like two."

She pouted though he didn't see it. She crossed her arms and put up her regal and snobby captain's look. " I suppose you've earned it, you've been a good worker."

He grinned, she saw it at the corner of her eye. She smiled a little ruefully but didn't let it show. " Go on Hero, your two weeks leave starts right now."

He gave her a hasty salute and ran towards his cabin. She shook her head and turned back to her work. His head popped back in the doorway.

" Say you wanna come with me?"

" Hmm?"

" Well yeah Ary's been bugging me about it, and so has Gram, so whaddya say? I won't get any real peace unless you do you know."

She rolled her eyes, " Sure sounds like fun." He beamed again.

She rolled her eyes. So childish sometimes.

Still a few weeks away from the ship... might just be fun.


	9. months

Theme- months

* * *

" Link you're being ridiculous." She whined. " I've been stuck here for months!"

' I am not." " You're being difficult."

" But Link-!!."

" No buts _Darling_. You're staying here and that's that!"

" Who are you to boss me around!" " If I want to go and slay a few demons with you who's going to stop me!"

He smirked as a back ache suddenly hit her hard and she was forced back onto her chair. She groaned, Link grinned and knelt at her level and placed a hand on her wide stomach.

" I think Link junior might have something to do with that love."

She narrowed her eyes, " This is your fault." She grumbled.

He gave a wide toothy grin and kissed her forehead, " You helped." He gave a cheeky little wave and in a second was on his little red boat off to do a simple extermination job involving a horde of miniblins.

Tetra harrumphed and touched her stomach, " You better get out of there soon, you've kept me locked up here for the last eight months, you better be worth it." " Seriously, one more month of your daddy being all fussy on me and I swear I shall go mad!

The baby gave a little kick almost as if in reply, Tetra couldn't help but smile then,

" Besides my little Zelda, pretty soon we'll outnumber daddy two to one." " Then lets see him stop me from having my fun. She giggled and settled in her chair, in the meantime though, she supposed she'd just have to sit yet another adventure out…


	10. Years

**Theme- years**

Warning- Pretty angsty this one

---

Sailing on for years. With nothing to show for it.

That was the story of her life.

Some princess she'd turned out to be.

Her companion of seven years looked at her with wearied eyes of his own, he was growing sick of the sea she knew, pretty soon he'd leave her to start a family.

It was his right after all.

But it didn't mean that it hurt any less…

She wondered who it'd be, one option was out now, the rito girl, now safely married off to the new Rito chieftain and expecting her first child er egg. She was still in the dark about how rito raised their children and what exactly came out of the mother an egg or a live birth. She grew pale and decided to drop that thought process.

Perhaps it'd be that Mila girl. Yes she mused, most definitely would be her, she was a normal, everyday young woman, who was quite pretty in her own right, and seemed to be ready to worship and wait on him hand and foot. Link was a man like any other, he'd love that she mused.

Though the thought of Link marrying Mila depressed her even more than the sight of the same blue seas did every morning.

She shifted her gaze to her companion who breathed in the sea air, and sighed.

Seven years had changed him, the quiet and respectable young boy had turned into a well mannered, honorable, noble even handsome man. Quiet still, but nonetheless he was a fine specimen, the many women they'd met on their travels all had cast him admiring looks and envious and perturbed glances in her direction.

Din she dreaded having to say goodbye.

Seven years was such a long time after all…

He was a man of few words, he'd never complain to her his boredom and overall half insanity at this venture. She'd have to release him on her own, a painful thought which nonetheless she knew would have to be done. She sniffed and was surprised to feel a tear threatening to spill down her cheek she hurriedly wiped it away, after all pirates did not cry!

She felt a pressure on her hand, and she was surprised to see him holding it, she blushed slightly, he drew her closer to him and hugged her close, a man of few words she mused, but his actions said everything.

" Will we ever find it hero…" she murmured.

He nodded to her surprise, " Even if it takes another seven years princess… its out there somewhere… and we'll find it." He whispered.

" Another seven years…" " Together." She murmured.

" Together." He repeated forcefully as if there was never a doubt.

Then again she mused… maybe there never really should have been any doubt in her mind…


	11. Red

Theme- Red

Rating-T

---

She flinched, and hissed, he grit his teeth but continued his task.

" Not so hard you moron!"

He rolled his eyes, " You wanted me to do this."

" Yeah well you suck at it."

" Ouch my ego." He said dryly.

" … Now you're not doing it hard enough! Be a man already stop being such a puss!"

He felt a vein pop, and he lost his temper.

" OW! What the hell!"

" Well you wanted me to do it harder didn't you."

" Yeah but- OW! I didn't mean that hard! Be more gentle will you!"

" UGH Make up your mind woman!"

" Yeah but- NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID LOOK AT ALL THE BLOOD I'm bleeding everywhere! YOU ASS! Look at my bed!"

" You think this is any fun for me! Be still!"

" The blood is getting everywhere, what the hell are you doing!? LOOK AT ALL THE RED STAINS! That's it! Damn you I swear when this is over I'm going to Kill-."

He ignored her.

" LINK!"

Silence.

" Link..."

Grunt.

" Oh come on Link!"

" Done." He said simply. She looked up at him. He smiled blandly. " Wasn't so bad now was it."

She looked at her bandaged leg, and growled, " You're a terrible doctor."

He rolled his eyes " No you're just a terrible patient."

---


	12. Orange

Theme- Orange

---

She scrunched her nose.

" What is it…?" She asked warily.

He took a big chunk out of it, " I don't know. Good though."

" I can not believe you just picked that from a tree and started eating it, what if it's poisonous?" She chided him, stupid boy never thought before he acted.

" It doesn't taste poisonous." He said squarely.

" How do you know what "_poisonous_" tastes like!?"

He shrugged, " Well seeing as poison is bad for you, it can't taste all that great, so obviously this little round ball of fleshy orange goodness is obviously not poisonous due to the fact that I'm not spitting it out, so there."

She snorted at his ridiculous sense of logic only making sense in his own brick headed mind. " Yeah whatever, don't come crying to me when you get a stomach ache after all its your own –mmph-." He cut her off in his usual way of doing so lately, and while annoyed she didn't shove him off. She could feel his mouth slide into one of those incorrigible smirks she found both infuriating and well irresistible.

" Admit it." He baited.

" Admit what." She growled.

" They taste good."

" What? The poisonous tree ball."

He breathed into her ear, " I think we'll go all simple and just call them oranges princess, it's a bit easier to say than poisonous tree balls."

" We're naming them after their color?" She breathed.

He smirked, " Aye. What could be simpler."

She smirked, " Remind me then, that I'm going to be the one in charge of naming our land when we find it."

He popped another of his newly found "oranges" in his mouth. " Suit yourself, want another taste?" He murmured and the suggestive tone in his voice didn't escape her ears, she smirked and rolled her eyes, but nonetheless had to admit it did taste pretty good…

For a poison that is.

---


	13. Yellow

Theme- yellow

---

" Say Link?"

The boy looked upwards at his captain, thankfully not at all it seemed affected by the terrifying ordeal that just hours before she had been subjected to. He stood up rather quickly giving her a hasty salute, she smiled gently.

" At ease hero." He complied.

" What can I do for you captain?"

She shrugged, " I was gonna ask you something actually."

" Okay. What's up?"

She leaned against the rail. " Well okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but those fairies, you know these "spirits" did you notice anything about them?"

He blinked. " Like what?"

" Well. One of the was the spirit of power right?"

" Yeah Leaf."

" Well that one was red, and the "wisdom" one was blue right?"

" Yeah."

" So kind of like they were the color of the goddess whose element they were representing."

He blinked and then nodded, " yeah... I guess." He said, sounding more confused about the relevance of this conversation.

" So… power's red, Wisdom's blue… and Faore is you know courage so…she's green?"

" Yeah and…?"

" So why the hell is Ciela the spirit of time and COURAGE yellow?"

There was a silence. " Huh. Good point I dunno." He finally said.

" See?"

He shrugged. " Does it matter?"

" Well no but it still doesn't you know fit."

He looked at her squarely, " Yeah and neither does a princess wearing pants but I don't see you complaining about that."

She blinked and then a flush developed on her cheeks. " ...Touche." She conceded. " Still doesn't make sense though."

He leaned over the rail, " Ah but does anything in this screwed up world of ours thats what makes life interesting." He grinned upwards at her.

Tetra crossed her arms, " Yeah well I still don't think the spirit of courage should be yellow!"

He growled in frustration, and threw his hands in the air, " I give up!" He declared and walked down deck.

She wasn't finished with him yet, " But Link! Think about it, her being yellow makes as much sense as the next hero wearing pink polka dots! Link are you listening to me!"

The door shut out any reply the boy hero may have had.

---


	14. Green

Theme- green

---

" What's with that getup? Heh trying to play hero are you?" The girl said amused at the hilarious sight which had greeted her as she came to.

" What's wrong with it?" He demanded angrily.

She raised an eyebrow. " Well sorry kid-."

" KID!? I'm not that much young than you!" " I just turned twelve today! How old are you, ten?" He bellowed.

" Watch it smart ass! I'm eleven and nine months! Don't you forget it. And besides, what kind of twelve year old goes around looking like some kind of…" She snorted, " Little elf boy in a green monkey suit, aren''t you over heating in there elf boy."

He flushed pink to the very tips of his long pointed ears.

" S-Shut up!" " Besides you got long ears too!" He pointed a finger in her face.

She smirked and crossed her arms, " Yeah but at least I ain't dressed like some elf. Unlike you elf boy."

" Stop calling me elf boy! Little miss… miss…"

" Oooh I'm sooo scared, Big bad elf boy can't even come up with a decent comeback-."

" Yeah well at least-… at least-." Suddenly a devilish smile curled on face, " At least I don't have SNAIL hair!"

She flushed a darker pink to his own flushed skin, " S-SNAIL HAIR!" " OKAY THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING DOWN ELF BOY!"

" BRING IT ON SNAIL HAIR!"

Gonzo in his trek on a search for the little Miss was alarmed to discover afterwards his Miss in a scuffle with a strange little boy in green.

He blinked, but then picked both daintily up by the scruffs of their collars, blushing the darkest pink of all at the abusive language the two children were not only directing towards each other but at the burly pirate as well for interrupting their scuffle.


	15. Blue

Theme-blue

---

He hated the world.

Din he hated the world.

Here he was stuck with this hellish quest. Covered in cuts and bruises, his tunic was to the point of near tatters, his dignity really was long gone, but Aryll was safe now, his goal was complete.

So...

What the heck was he still doing here!?

"Link...?"

He turned back towards the sound and was suddenly met with a pair of sapphire blue eyes seemingly brimming with near tears.

" Princess?" He asked awkwardly still not used to the honorific.

She put a hand on her chest, " Link.. . I don't know how to say this..." She paused, as if collecting her thoughts and wiped her eyes angrily.. He raised an eyebrow, she continued. " everything that has happened to you and your poor sister...it's all been my fault." There they were, the tears she'd been wiping away angrily this whole time burst out and her last words were choked out. " I'm... I'm so sorry!"

Her blue eyes now flowed with glistening tears , and her body shook as she tried to turn and hide them from him. Link was stunned, this was a girl who had gone through so much already, nearly killed by the giant bird from hell, then Ganon himself, and she'd barely flinched... but here she was breaking down in front of him of all people. Someone who he imagined she had no respect for really, even when she'd sent him after that damned bird, she'd scolded him like a child, and acted like he was some sort of moron. Clearly unworthy to even be in her presence... but here she was... breaking down in front of him.

He had two choices really.

One, agree with everything she was saying and that it was her problem now and that he was going home and he wished her the best of luck in keeping away from Ganon but he really doubted it because it was a suicidal cause and she and he both knew it.

Or two...

He stepped towards her, she bristled, and backed away from him, but he took off his hat and held it out to her which she looked at scathingly,

" What?" She murmured surprised at the sudden gesture, he smiled slowly, " Wipe your tears Princess."

" I-I wasn't crying! Its just d-dusty down here t-that's all... m-messing with my eyes.. you know..." Even to her ears it was a weak excuse but he didn't say anything to the contrary he just held out the hat still, beginning to feel stupid, but nonetheless something was making him do it.

She sniffed and then finally took it, " Shouldn't you be going...." She murmured.

He shrugged, " The old king has been waiting for centuries... what's a few more minutes going to do?" He said. " Are you okay?" He murmured.

She laughed harshly, " I've just been told I'm the reason for the whole great sea going to hell, that my ancestral home is now a literal coral reef except for this lovely old deserted castle, and that I'm the one that some crazed half mad sorcerer has been searching for and who is going to likely try to kill me before I even have hit puberty. I'm great Link what about you?" She burst into tears again, getting angrier at herself. Link was at a complete loss at what to do.

This girl... she never cried. Never. She was neither the type or the personality to cry. Hell Link had actually debated her having a heart at all until this point.

But the sight of her big blue eyes brimming with tears though the proud pirate girl trapped in this guise was fighting desperately to keep them at bay tugged at something in him.

The sight of those eyes made him feel strange inside, and suddenly he realized that at that moment his quest had a whole new meaning...

He'd scale mountains, cross the seas, fight the deadliest monsters... just so he would never see that look in those blue eyes again.

It wasn't very often he mused later on, a twelve year old fell so deeply in love so quickly...

But then again not many twelve year olds were confronted by such a powerful pair of blue eyes and the beautiful girl that bore them.

But for now... he put a hand out to the young girl and waved her worries aside. Her eyes widened ad he grinned and ran back up the stairs.

She stared after him feeling her heart pound faster and faster. " Link... be careful." She whispered.


	16. Purple

Theme-purple

Rating- PG-13 for er... suggestive language.

- - -

" I don't like it."

He scoffed at her and continued to try to smooth his tostled hair clealry ignoring her furious eyes.

" It's good money Tetra." He said smoothly.

She narrowed her eyes, " Uh huh... and you think I don't notice Miss long nose making goo goo eyes at you every time you walk anywhere near that stall."

He rolled his eyes, " And?" He ventured. She grit her teeth.

"... So I don't think she's making eyes at the goods you're carrying but another kind entirely if you get my meaning..." She murmured darkly.

He grinned, " Well my "assests" are valuable after all, according to many people they've virtually saved Zunari's business." He grinned cheekily, she scowled. Suddenly his eyes widened in a sort of surprised ( though of course the young woman knew it was bull) recognition. as if he just realized why his young girlfriend was fuming. ' Why my dear princess... are you jealous-?"

She clenched her fists, her eyebrow twitching dangerously, but his grin was still plastered on his smug face.

The purple rupee lay on the table between them and she glared at it, yes fity rupees an hour, a great freaking salary big deal.

She glared at its mocking glint. Then back at her smug boyfriend. She put her nose in the air.

" Fine do what you want I don't care, take your fifty measly rupees and see if I-." He snaked an arm around her waist and and yanked her towards him.

" Uh uh uh... don't be going all snarky with me... now look." He held up a box wrapped in velvet paper." Now shush and be a good non violent girlfriend and don't kill my co-worker and look pretty and make all the other men envious of me and wishing to kill me to gain access to your glorious beautiful ahnd and smother you with-."

She pushed him away, " Alright alright I get the point. Ugh what happened to the whole rule of " silent hero"." She whined as he grabbed her back and this time sniffed her hair.

He grinned, " One." He feld a finger up lazily, " Most heroes aren't as debonair as me." She rolled her eyes.

" Or egocentric."

" More like well aware of his greatness." She snorted. he continued. " Two. I'm a sailor and we never shut up you should know that." She crossed her arms and he leaned his head down nuzzling her neck. " Three, if I were silent how could I woo you every time I see you hmm."

She looked at him in disgust. " You _hardly _are capable of wooing me- ohh...." She murmured, and closed her eyes, damn hero!

" What was that?' He whispered complete triumph in his voice. She said nothing, not willing to give him any more fuel to add to his ego. " I'm not capable of what now...?"

" Go to work." She commanded.

He released her almost instantly and put the box in her hands and then murmured, "As you wish princess, but don't forget about your present after all where do you think those rupees go to hmm ." He said and then turned around towards the door.

She scowled and glared at the box. All wrapped up in purple wrapping paper with a happy little bow all pretty and perfect.... oh it made her blood boil.

She undid the ribbon and then blushed and her eye started twitching. She slammed the box on the table and ran after her boyfriend who was currently giddily/ desperately running for his life.

" LINK!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A-!"

As for what happened later to the the very risque...er... purple undergarments. discovered in the box..well... that's a story for another time...


	17. Brown

Theme-brown

" OYE TO YOUR RIGHT, RIGHT, WATCH OUT!"

Too late. Into the muck he went. She snorted and leaned over the fence, resting her head in one hand.

He glared at the enemy before him, and rolled up his sleeves, it glared back, determined beady little black eyes met with equally determined green eyes. The enemy backed away, he took a step forward.

" Now really is this worth it?" She called out again. He glared at her and put a finger to his mouth shushing her instantly, she complied amused.

The enemy glared at the man, almost daring him to come and get it. He gave a battle cry and luncged. He slipped once again in the brown muck, ad this time went face first.

He glared at the creature standing over him almost amused. He turned around also to the sound of the young woman's hysterical bursts of laughter, and glared at her.

" BIG BROTHER!" " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" They both turned around to the new voice behind them.

" Ary?" he said weakly.

" Leave Link alone!"

he grit his teeth, " I don't remember ever giving permisiion to name that… that thing my name! He jabbed his chest with a muddy thumb. '

The woman giggled, " Aw but its kind of cute though." She said amused. The little creature came up to her and she petted it on its little snout. " You're a cute little piggie aren't you little Link."

" STOP CALLING IT THAT!" he bellowed and stepped forward and fell yet again promptly on his bottom in the wet and dirty muck.

She burst into laughter leaning over the fence fo rher support, in between laughs she was able to utter, " I dunno Link seems like you…and little Link here have a bit more… in common today than usual." She petted the little pig again, covered in the same brown muck as the real Link was.

He glared at her. " Shut up."

The little pig gave a little oink in contentment as the young woman continually softly petted its snout, it cooed and leaned into her hand. Link growled, and stood up.

" What's with you jealous?" She cat called.

His nostrils flared and he crossed his arms, " No!" " Why would I be jealous of a stupid pig!" He snarled still glaring at the wretched animal.

She giggled and moved a stray blonde hair over her ear, " You are too, why else would you be glowering at me like that!" ." She smirked and he glared at her. "Aww I think this little guy likes me…"

Link stared at the scene feeling anger in him hit the boiling pioint especially because he could have sworn that damned animal was looking at him with the smuggest "I win" face he'd ever seen!

Damned pig! He clenched his teeth as the pig nestled more and more into her palm nuzzling her hand, covering it with piggie kisses.

" Damned pig… trying to steal my girl are ya." He hissed under his breath, and finally being unable to take anymore he lunged as the pig was distracted and finally caught the damned thing by its tail.

" LINK! What the hell are you-! Put him down!"

" Oh hell no! After what this little rscal put me through he's going straight into the-!"

" LINK YOU PUT HIM DOWN!" She bellowed.

There was a silence, only the pig continued to squeal and struggle, and he met her cold icy eyes and finally, with a reignited sigh dropped th epig unceremoniously to the ground.

" Rotten no good hog…" he grumbled. He woefully followed her back towards his residence, " You win this round pig but next time you won't be so lucky, there's always winter solstice you know and then-" He made a slicing gesture to his neck, " On the dinner table you go!"

The pig snorted in reply and took a roll in the mud. Clearly ignoring Link and his angry words.

Stupid no good farm animal!


	18. Black

Theme-black

- - -

He clenched his fists and could feel the anger resonating through his very core. The dark creation slumped to the floor exploding into smoke and pieces of flesh but this went unnoticed by the young hero.

He only stared straight ahead.

The hateful man smirked back, with the princess… _his _princess just to make things clear. Who was currently being held in limbo with the madman's black magic, he certainly was not going to allow him to do this any longer!

" Ganon! You put her down!" " Zelda wake up! Come on answer me!"

The lovely little girl in pink silk was only silent in a deep sleep, a black magic induced coma, the dark wizard smirked wider, having found the seemingly invulnerable young lad's weakness at last. The same weakness that had weakened the other hero.

This only confirmed Ganon's long held suspicions.

"Yes…surely you are the hero of time reborn…Your time has come." The boy's expression turned quizzical, Ganon smothered a laugh. " Come now." The boy's expression turned to horror as Ganon rose higher, taking his prize catch with him in a manner of speaking. " STAND BEFORE ME!"

Link gritted his teeth and quickly set forth to comply.


	19. White

Theme-white

- - -

She looked at her reflection and gasped, not even recognizing herself. She wrung her hands nervously and turned hastily away.

" This isn't me… this isn't me…" She muttered to herself, feeling the cold stillness and silence of the chamber beginning to engulf her.

The long gown was cumbersome and she bit back a swore as she tripped again. How she ever maintained her balance all those years ago… ugh well desperate time called for desperate measures she supposed.

However that hardly made her feel better.

Her eyes caught sight of the reflective surface again and she squeaked and continued continuously to mutter, " This isn't me.. this isn't me…" Over and over again, all the while holding her gown as high as she could so as not to trip and muss up everything!

She couldn't remember how she got into this mess.

No not at all. One minute she's herself… the next now she's… not…

She moaned and began once more her continual mumblings to herself.

Anyone looking at her now would think her half crazed, huh. That's a way to get out of this. Her eyes widened. A very good way indeed.

Yes a very very…

" Tetra!" DOH She turned around and prayed to god it wasn't who she thought it was…

She turned and met up with a pair of glinting green eyes, on a ruggedly attractive face ( though Din forbid she actually tell him that!) She noticed he was quite dusty and dirty, there was also a rather nasty bump on his head, and his tunic was ripped into nearly tatters. He was breathing heavily.. " I see you met up with the welcoming committee already." She said dryly " What took you so long?" " I've been waiting you know. What kind of hero are you?!"

His jaw dropped, and his fists clenched, and fighting off a savage urge to kill he smiled forcefully with his teeth wide and hissed through clenched teeth. , "Ya know I've never heard of warlords putting their prisoners in wedding dresses before… Rags yes…expensive silk gowns… not so much" He clenched his fists tighter.

She growled, " One word… and you die." She hissed. " Just. Get. Me. Out. Of. Here." She outstretched the horrid thing, " AND GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

He smirked, " Which do you want first?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively. She clenched her fists and fought the blush threatening to seep into her cheeks.

" You know what I mean… now do your hero thing and save the princess already!" He shrugged then took her by the waist while holding his grappling hook in his other hand..

" The things I do for you princess, and not a word of thanks from ya." " You know." He turned to her, " You must be the only princess in history who can walk into some warlord's house, insult him, and then make him fall so in love with you-."

" Lust not love… "She growled, " He's nursing his manhood right now you know, that's the reason I was alone." She hissed

His face darkened suddenly but he he shook it off and positioned the hookshot, "Lust love, is there any real difference?" He quipped.

" Pah." She spat. " You of all people saying that to me, what happened to your rant just last week about this very issue."

He grinned down at he though it seemed forced, " Of course dear princess, but you must realize, it's a very different issue when it's in describing some people in this world." He said in between his grit teeth as he made sure the hook was secure and then the two of them jumped out the window. They slid down the building, and Tetra felt the heavy silk dress weighing them down.

" Oh really?" She grumbled, " And what people are they?" She hit the ground with "oomph" and landed flat on her bottom, Link-damn him- landed as agilely and sleekly as usual though she noticed he seemed to blowing on his hands repeatedly.

" Well Tetra, beautiful princesses for one are usually the culprits for causing such a phenomena, because of course, one man would lust for said beauty and then fall in love with the idea of having a crown and said woman in his bed." He said in between puffs and then helped her up like a gentleman as he was.

She snorted, " Is that really love then hero? After all, they are not in love for one's intelligence, wit or charms, but only for one's body. I thought just last week you ranted about this very issue when that charming pirate captain came up to me and declared his love for me and you claimed he did not love me, only lusted for me, are you contradicting yourself hero?"

He grinned, and his ears perked as he heard the alarm bells, and his princess's ghastly suitor's bellow of rage. " Ah you misunderstand me again Tetra, you see I said it was only love... not _true _love.." He said smoothly, all the while dragging her while running.

" True love?" She quipped. " Really."

They continued to run, " You see dear princess, when that foul man decided he was going to up and kidnap you and force you into a wedding gown and marry you, he claimed it was because he was in love with you, but love simply is not enough of a motive to do such a thing." They avoided the arrows streaming from the fortress. " However, it is understandable I suppose, its very easy for any man to fall in love with you." He grinned.

She blushed, " But you said that doesn't matter." She was getting annoyed.

" Well it doesn't. Just as I believe putting you in a white gown made any difference, seriously what was the point, he didn't care what was on over the flesh only under it." Either way he intended to have a splendid wedding night with you.

She blushed crimson again. " Make love to me you mean?" she mumbled, still crimson.

" No. He intended to consummate with you, a very large difference." " Love is not consummation." He suddenly snapped.

She blinked, " You're confusing me again, first you say love doesn't matter-!" She jumped over a bomb he did the same, it exploded behind them. " Now you're yelling at me because I said he wanted to make love to me?"

" Exactly love is far too precious a thing to be dirtied and sullied like that."

Now she was thoroughly confused, " What he hell-!? Make up your mind, first you say love doesn't matter, and now you say its precious, I don't get it!" They dodged a few flaming arrows, Link grew annoyed and whipped his boomerang at the archer, knocking him out.

" Love doesn't matter Tetra. It won't matter unless its true, true love is the only real type of love, or like I said before, its only thinly disguised lust." " Just like that white dress of yours was only a thinly disguised cover up of a more sinister plan he had for you." They reached the waiting pirate ship and were helped aboard.

She glared, " Well Link… when you say true love… what does that mean." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

He stared at her stunned and finally it seemed the Hero of the winds snapped. " You want to know what "true love" is, I'll TELL you what true love is!"

Tetra crossed her arms, clearly unimpressed.

He pointed a finger in her face, "True love is getting bashed in the head and thrown into a dungeon due to one girl's pig headed attitude and apparent ability to attract ugly hairy men!"

" HEY-!"

He continued, " It is escaping said dungeon, rounding up all the weapons one can find because all the hard earned weapons from years past have been confiscated, it is raiding a heavily guarded fortress with no scruples or concerns about one's own health, and receiving numerous cuts and bruises and gashes and over all unpleasant hurtful things all over one's body!"

" Link…" She put a finger up but he leaned down into her face,

" DO. NOT. INTERRUPT. ME!" " I am not finished, It is also confronting a heavily armed GIANT ten time bigger than you and NOT pissing in your pants, it is running away from said giant until one finds its weakness, it is lifting a cast iron weight above one's head waiting for the moron to walk under it and pulling about every muscle in one's body's doing so, and then of course its about entering the next room and finding yet another Giant and having top repeat said process a total of six times!"

" Couldn't have been any bigger than any old dark-."

" That's… not the point." " Its also getting one's FAVORITE tunic ripped into pieces which you are replacing by the way, It is climbing up about ten flights of stairs still weighed down by numerous weapons. It is about finding the ugly old fool gloating over said girl's capture and their soon to be "wedding NIGHT!" Link was shaking, writhing in fury now, " And it's fighting the urge to simply castrate the old fool and gloat over his mutilated form and waste more time in it!"

" You're really mad… huh?" She was ignored.

" And you know what else it is!"" Its finally finding the girl, and the first words that that come out of her din damned mouth are " What took you so long, what kind of hero are you!" he adopted a nasally high pitched voice, doing a crude imitation of her. " AND NOT WRINGING HER LITTLE NECK!"

" Um Link…"

" It's breaking the girl out, getting horrible rope burns-!" He showed them to her, bright red and leaking of pus and blisters, she scrunched her nose. " It's running for one's LIFE away from the fortress dodging arrows and bombs galore you know." " And then… thought all that, after finally making it back to safety, being able to deal with said girl's… complete…lack…of…GRATITUDE!" " That's what "true love" is Tetra Nohanson." " As much as I wish sometimes it didn't exist."

She blinked, stunned. He turned from her ripping the useless tunic off him as he did so, wrenching the door down deck open, slamming it closed, and though all that, grumbling obscenities under his breath.

Tetra stood there in her white wedding dress stunned.

" Oh." She stuttered.


End file.
